


Return

by KellynKupcake



Series: RDR2 Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mention of voyeurism/exhibitionism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: You have a lot of regrets for how you left things with Arthur before the bank heist. So when he returns from Guarma, filthy and exhausted, you offer to clean him up.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Series: RDR2 Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentine's Day, RDRSecretCupid story. My cupid wished for an Arthur x F!Reader - nsfw allowed ;) and I am here to deliver! 
> 
> I REALLY hope you like it and it’s everything you wanted! Have an amazing Valentines Day! ❤❤❤

Your hands ran nervously along the washboard, dragging a damp cloth under them. Forcing dirt from the fibers as you pressed it against the metal. 

Your body worked dutifully but your mind was elsewhere.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, jaw tensing as you thought of him. It had been a couple of weeks since the heist in Saint Denis had gone wrong. 

Abigail had returned to camp, a mess. Hosea had been captured, the law was surrounding the bank and she had somehow managed to slip away. But they were coming for her. For all of you.

Sadie had jumped into action. Ordering everyone around and getting the camp packed up in record time. You were still far from out of danger. But she had absolutely saved all your lives that day.

It had only taken a day for the papers to start reporting that they had arrested John. 

Abigail was understandably distraught. But somewhat calmed by the notion that he wasn’t dead and could probably be rescued. None of you spoke openly about the certainty of him being hung if the men didn’t return to rescue him in time.

Less certain were the fates of the rest of their family. The papers had reported the deaths of ‘several important members of the Van der Linde Gang’, leaving their names ambiguous. 

You knew rationally that the fact the Pinkerton’s were boasting John’s capture so readily meant that he was the most high-profile Gang member they had managed to arrest or kill.

You also knew logically that Arthur had gotten away alive and unharmed. But that didn’t stop the paranoia creeping in while your mind was occupied with menial tasks.

Even with the information Pearson had managed to gather from the docks of Saint Denis that several well-dressed men had boarded a boat as stow-aways the night of the heist. It was hard to stay positive. The rough description was enough to let yourself believe that it had been your friends fleeing to safety. But there was always doubt in the back of your mind. Even if they did manage to flee the city, where were they now? Lost at sea?

For all the hours you spent wondering and fretting instead of doing something productive, you felt you may as well be out there with them. Your body was present but your mind absent. You worried for them all deeply. But more specifically, you worried for him.

Arthur Morgan had been there for you since you joined the Gang many years before. 

You were young. Frightful and untrusting. A far cry from what you had managed to become in your time here. But Arthur had been there for you all the same.

He was distant and cold at first but as time went on you realised how sweet and sensitive, he could be. 

Bringing you food when you were unwell and clocking anyone that dared to mess with you around the ears before they could blink.

He was your protector. Your best friend. If he never made it back from his journey you would always regret that that was all he was to you. That you never got the chance to tell him how you really felt or what you really wanted out of your relationship. 

It had been a few days since you last let yourself stop and think about him properly, but the concern was always there in the back of your mind. Clouding your rational thoughts and decisions.

You were jolted from your thoughts by the sound of his name. As if the universe had read your mind and finally taken action.

He was there in front of you. Only a few feet away. You hadn’t noticed him approaching but Pearson had. Shouting excitedly about Arthur’s return.

Your mouth fell open at the sight, but you managed to compose yourself quickly. Snapping your jaw shut and using all your energy to stop yourself from breaking into a sprint and leaping into his arms.

You watched from the sidelines, taking a physical step back and letting Abigail take the lead as she pulled him inside by the arm. Shouting to let everyone know he was back.

The excitement in her voice was palpable and for a second it made you flash with jealously. Before taking a deep breath and rationalizing the fact that she was excited to see him because he meant liberation for John.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and followed them through the door. Watching as everyone crowded around to pet him on the back. Rushing to ask him where he’d been and if he’d seen the others.

Someone handed him a bowl of food and he shovelled it down gratefully with all the grace of a starving dog. You smiled to yourself as you watched him eat. The poor thing looked ragged. He must be famished.

You couldn’t hear much of what he was saying from your place by the door. The excited chatter of the Gang’s replies overtaking anything he could utter through mouthfuls of food.

You waited patiently for the excitement to die down. Mrs Grimshaw quieting everyone with one loud cough.

She scolded Arthur for being filthy and through his obvious exhaustion he laughed at her loudly. A hearty belly-laugh that rumbled through the cabin and had an infectious effect on the other gang members.

You could even see the corners of Susan’s mouth quirk as Arthur’s laughter began to subside. You considered her a stern old bat and you guessed Arthur did most of the time as well, having grown up with her. But you had been humbled more than once by his defence of her to other members that had harsh words to say about her discipline.

As the laughter died down you watched Arthur’s shoulder’s slump. The crowd around him began to dissipate and you listened intently as Susan mumbled about getting him some fresh water to wash up with.

You took a few quick steps forward and suddenly you were by her side. You took the bucket from her hands and offered to take on the task on your own. She had been working non-stop since before you’d left Shady Belle and she deserved to sit down for a minute. 

She eyed you suspiciously, but then smiled gratefully, directing Arthur into the back room and explaining to you where to retrieve the water. You nodded affirmatively, slipping from the room and out into the sticky swamp air. You walked towards the tarp and trough that Charles had set up to catch the rain and dunked your bucket into it, careful not to take too much since there wasn’t much there already and this water was mostly meant for drinking.

You made your way back to the cabin, heart thumping loudly in your chest as you passed by your friends and into the back room, trying to look nonchalant as you dumped the bucket of water down by Arthur’s feet. 

He was perched on an old packing crate. Forearms resting on his thighs and his head hung low. He seemed to jump slightly as the pail hit the floor and he looked up at you with large, tired eyes.

“Ah…” He breathed, looking at you tiredly. “Thank you.” He croaked, sitting up a little straighter and taking a deep breath. You smiled at him, taking a step back and not speaking as he began to unroll his sleeves. He pulled them down to his wrists and unbuttoned the cuffs before moving large hands to his chest and starting on his top button.

He paused suddenly, eyes flicking towards you briefly before he turned his whole head and looked at you slowly. You didn’t move, just watching as he slowly undid one button after the other.

Your heart throbbed painfully, and you found yourself licking your lips as glimpses of his matted chest hair came into view. You wondered what it would feel like to run your hands through it. A small puff of breath leaving you as you felt a spark of arousal flow through your body.

Arthur stopped undressing, staring at you pointedly. You noticed his cheeks were flushed and wondered if it was the unpleasant swamp air or if it was your presence.

You smiled slowly, stepping closer to him and watching as his hands automatically dropped to his sides. His lips were slightly parted, his tongue darting out to lick at them as you leaned down to take the cloth Grimshaw had left him and dunked it into the cold water.

You had intended to leave him to bathe in piece but something about this situation seemed too opportunistic to pass up. Seconds before he returned you had been lamenting the fact that you had been unable to tell him how you felt. You hadn’t got the chance to push your friendship to the next level and with him sitting here in front of you now, half naked… It seemed as though the universe was daring you to put your money where your mouth was or walk away for good.

You wrung the fabric out slowly, lifting it to Arthur’s face and pressing it against his flushed cheek. He flinched slightly at the contact. Inhaling sharply, his scruffy beard scratching at the heel of your palm as he quickly closed his mouth. Sparkling blue eyes swirled with confusion as he gazed into your eyes.

An unasked question on his tongue.

What is this?

He was gorgeous. You thought to yourself as you slowly wiped the cloth over his dirty face. Wiping smudges of mud from his forehead and blood away from his bruised cheek. 

He continued to stare, only closing his eyes as you ran the cloth over them. They were heavy-lidded and his pupils were blown wide. You wondered if there was lust clouding them or if it was the exhaustion finally getting to him.

He answered your unasked question as his hands hesitantly moved towards your hips. Eyes questioning as they hovered just above your dress. You looked to them and then to him. He seemed to question himself, hands beginning to withdraw as if he had misread the situation. 

You stopped him from pulling away with your free hand. Grabbing his and pressing it firmly against your hip. He hissed as he touched you, fingers kneading experimentally against your curves. 

You heard him swallow, felt his uneven breath on your face as you leaned towards him. The distance between the two of you closed quickly and you paused with your mouth an inch from his. Your lips glistened in the dull, lantern lit room and his eyes lingered on them longingly. The tension was palpable. Both of your hearts beating strong in your chests. Cheeks flushed as you gently scraped your lips against his. Barely brushing them before pulling back slightly to look for his confirmation that this was alright.

He dove towards you, not letting you pull away as his lips crashed hungrily against yours. You pushed back, matching his energy before physically stepping out of his reach and listening to him whine at your retreat.

He reached for you momentarily before letting his hand fall back to his lap. A question on his tongue as he looked you up and down hungrily. He sat back a little further on the crate, leaning his back against the wall and waiting for you to make the next move.

You weren’t sure if you should. Although all signs pointed to yes. You were scared of what you had to lose if one of you later decided it was a mistake. You were also worried for his health. You had no idea what he had been through while he was away. You weren’t sure he was in the right mind-set to start something with you this soon after coming home and even if he was, you weren’t sure he could physically take it.

He looked fatigued. Drained and dirty. It was clear he hadn’t bathed since he had left. Still wearing the same fancy clothes you had teased him for the day he had left Shady Belle weeks earlier.

He looked as though he needed a long bath and hug. Not someone climbing on top of him and expecting him to fuck them raw.

You couldn’t do much about the long bath but you could do the next best thing and make sure he was at least cleaned up thoroughly, you decided as you knelt by his feet. You pulled the bucket towards you and washed out the cloth. It was already horrendously dirty and you had only wiped his face.

You studied it sadly as you squeezed most of the water out of it. Looking up to Arthur and asking him kindly to remove his shirt. He did as he was told, slipping it down off his shoulders and hissing softly at the wounds on his arms that hadn’t quite healed yet.

You moved towards him. Gently running the rag over his arms and chest. Your heart rate quickening as your fingertips brushed against the taught muscles.

He squirmed uncomfortably under your touch and you realised with a jolt of satisfaction that he was aroused. You smiled to yourself, deliberately running the cloth over one of his stiff peaks and relishing in the small gasp he afforded you.

He had been eager to kiss you back. Perhaps you were wrong about him not being able to take it. Perhaps what you wanted was exactly what he needed.

“Jesus Y/N…” Arthur grumbled, trying his best to sound annoyed. “I’m… I’m not exactly at my best right now…” He said gruffly, making you blush.

You felt a stab of guilt hit you square in the chest. You had been right after all. Perhaps you should leave and give him is privacy…

You pulled your hand away and he stopped you quickly, clarifying his statement.

“You could just about kill me with all this teasin’.” He said mumbled, looking sheepish.

You stared at him for a second. Caught off guard by his candour you reacted without thinking and laughed aloud. His cheeks reddened at the sound of your laugh but he found it infectious, chuckling to himself as you pulled your hand away from his to hold your stomach, trying to take a proper breath.

“Well, I didn’t exactly think it was the best time to be taking things fast.” You explained with a playful tone. “I ain’t exactly sure what you’ve been through…” You added softly, suddenly serious as Arthur’s eyes seemed to darken slightly.

There was a long pause before you spoke again. Not sure if you had ruined the mood or if there ever really was a mood at all. 

“You look like you’ve been through hell.” You whispered, taking the cloth to the bucket once more as a means of distraction from his intense gaze.

“I have.” He replied simply, not offering any more than that as you finally looked to him and realised he appeared to be deep in thought.

You hummed, unsure how to answer or if he expected you to. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told ya.” He chuckled softly, an underlying hint of sadness permeating his tone as he trailed off once more. You watched him sadly as he tilted his head back. Staring at the ceiling and losing himself in thought once more.

You dropped the clean cloth back into the bucket and stood, catching his attention as he locked eyes with you once more. You used your knee to knock his out of the way and stood between his legs, arms pressing firmly against his chest as you leaned down to kiss him once more.

He kissed you back, squirming as your hands began to trail lower and stopped at the waistband of his pants. He disengaged from the kiss, looking up at you from under his lids and opening his mouth to ask a question.

“What…” He managed to croak before your lips were on his once more. Shaking your head softly, you pulled away, shushing him. Your hands working to unbutton his fly as he groaned into the kiss.

“We don’t need to discuss it.” You said between kisses. Wanting to calm his anxiety but also not really wanting to have a big discussion about what this was and what it meant for your friendship.

You smiled to yourself as his erection sprung forth and he blushed a deep crimson at his autonomic response. He was obviously embarrassed by his eagerness. You’d barely kissed him and he was hard as a rock.

“It’s uh… been a while.” He admitted awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck uneasily. You smirked at him, giving him one last peck before withdrawing.

“And it will be a while longer.” You replied cryptically dropping to your knees once more and pulling at the waistband of his pants. Encouraging him to lift himself so you could pull them off.

He obliged, confused by your comment as you slipped his pants down over his legs and returned the rag to the water. Running it firmly over his thighs and avoiding his obvious arousal.

Arthur watched you incredulously. Cock twitching as the soft skin of your hand brushed past it teasingly. 

His breath hitched at the feeling. Tongue darting out to wet his lips as he felt his hips jolt towards you excitedly.

His thighs were trembling. You wondered if he noticed.

You tried to mask your smile. Not wanting to seem too eager. You knew you didn’t have much time before you would need to return to the others. But you had fantasized about this so many times in the past that it seemed a shame to rush it.

Although you supposed, it wasn’t exactly going to be anything like your fantasies already. In those you were alone, in a bed. Not cramped into a little 2 room shack in the middle of the swamp with 15 other people.

You chuckled to yourself at the absurdity of your situation.

What the hell had you gotten yourself into?

Arthur seemed to follow your train of through. Eyes trailing away from you, towards the door and then the adjoining wall. There were people right behind it. His friends and family were a mere plank of wood away. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic setting.

Despite that thought, he swallowed thickly as cock took on a mind of his its own. The thrill of potentially being caught like this making it twitch in excitement. Pre-cum beading on the top and rolling down his shaft before dripping to the floor in front of your knees.

You watched it with bated breath. Arousal swirling in your stomach and heat flowing towards the wetness between your legs.

You looked up at him, eyes heavy as he stared down at you with a look of awe. It was clear he was mildly embarrassed by his bodies reaction but he was far too aroused to care.

You looked at your hands. Stopping your work and taking a steadying breath before rising to your feet. Arthur opened his mouth to speak but you pressed a finger to his lips to stop him as you dropped the cloth beside him.

You leaned down, gathering your skirts in your hands and moving forwards to rest yourself on his thighs. He gasped as he felt the skin of your own thighs against his. The wetness between your legs resting deliciously on his balls as you pressed yourself against him and pinned his erection between your curls and his own stomach.

Arthur tried to speak once more but your palm was pressing against his lips before he could. You leaned forwards, pressing your forehead against his and closing your eyes. He stuttered, muffled gasps against your hand as you slowly rocked your hips and your lips slid delectably against his hot member. 

“Jesus Christ…” Arthur breathed, barely audible as you paused your movements. Pulling away from his forehead and pressing your lips against his cheek. He eyed you as you kissed along his jaw, nipping at his skin with your teeth and making his breath hitch.

You slowly moved down his neck, stopping at his pulse point to nip a little harder and kissing it apologetically as he yelped. His cock jerked hard against you as you felt his juices start to mingle with your curls. 

You removed your hand from his mouth and slowly slipped it under your skirts. Palm closing around his erection and giving it one quick stroke that made him groan aloud. You shushed him with a kiss, squeezing him hard as a warning to be quiet before lifting yourself up slightly to position him at your entrance.

Arthur was breathing hard, his hands squeezing your hips tight enough to bruise as you rubbed your nose against his. Your lips brushing his ever so slightly as he huffed into your kiss.

You sat down on him slowly, moaning as your wet heat engulfed him fully and you returned to your seated position on his lap. He groaned as you rested your weight on him, his hips jutting upwards slightly to try and create some friction. 

You could feel him pulsing inside you. Although he did well to hide is enthusiasm on the outside.

You smiled wickedly, your hand coming up to rest on his cheek before sliding back behind his head. Your fingers massaged his scalp softly as you began to move. Rising up and back down in quick succession. Your lips parting as your face contorted with pleasure. 

Arthur leaned forwards, kissing your neck hungrily and sending a shiver down your spine. You screwed your eyes shut, your head falling back as you begin to move faster. Fucking him with abandon as he huffed and moans against your neck.

“Fucking hell…” He grunted, hands sliding off your hips and around to your ass. He pulled you against him suddenly, making you lose your balance. You stumbled, losing your footing and he caught you, holding you in place as he took control. 

Your legs wrapped automatically around his hips as he began to rise, hands holding you firm under your buttocks as he quickly pressed your back against the wall adjoining the two rooms.

Dust falling from the ceiling like snow in the winter as the wall creaked under your weight.

You cried out, a jolt of pleasure shooting through you as Arthur thrust into you hard. His body holding you against the wall as he began to rock his hips at a brutal and rhythmic pace.

Your hands wrapped around his neck, head falling forwards to rest against his as he rolled his hips into you greedily.

One of his hands moved away from your ass and you reveled in his strength even in his weakened state. Keeping you afloat against the wall with just one hand and his unrelenting hips. He grunted in frustration, trying desperately to get his hand under your skirts and between the two of you. 

You giggled at his plight and he stopped thrusting momentarily to look into your eyes. Flushed cheeks a dark crimson as he questioned you with his gaze. 

“Don’t stop.” You whisper headily, voice small. His lips quirk momentarily, before he looks away. Using the pause to actually concentrate instead of feeling wildly. He managed to navigate your outfit and you gasp as you feel the rough pads of his fingers brush against your clit. “Fuck…” You gasped, breath hitching as he began to rub it in small circles with his thumb.

“You…” He paused, looking at you earnestly as he struggled to get out the words. “You like that?” He asked quietly, seeming unsure of himself. You moaned softly to get the point across, nodding as you tightened your grip on his neck with one hand and raked your nails over his shoulder with the other.

He exhaled shakily as your nails scratched at his skin. The feeling almost too much coupled with all of the other sensations he was currently feeling.

You loosened your grip, running apologetic fingers over the welts rising near his shoulder blade and he leaned in to kiss you softly. Rolling his hips against yours once more, he groaned into the kiss. Hand under your skirt moving faster as he unknowingly sent you hurdling towards your peak.

“Arthur…” You moaned, making him falter. “Arthur I’m…” You stopped, pleasure building as his thrusts started to become erratic. His rhythm lost as he shook against you. You could tell he was close as well. Eyes shut tight and breath uneven. He licked his lips, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he pressed you harder against the wooden wall, making it squeak.

You moaned aloud, unable to keep yourself quiet as you found yourself toppling over the edge of orgasm. You cried out, hot pleasure burning through your body and making your toes curl. His fingers as unrelenting as his hips as he stroked every ounce of pleasure from you.

Arthur wasn’t far behind, a guttural groan leaving him as he thrust into you deeply, pausing for a quick second before continuing to shallowly thrust as he released his seed deep inside you.

You blinked back tears of happiness as you were brought back to reality. The room spinning momentarily before your vision returned to normal and your breathing evened out. You waited for Arthur to make a move but he didn’t seem capable. He had pressed his entire weight against you during his orgasm. Relaxing against your body as he shivered and twitched his way down from his high.

You tapped him lightly on the shoulder, making his head snap up and he pulled away from you quickly. Returning his hand to your buttocks and easily lifting you so he could slip away before helping you unwrap your legs from his waist. He gave you a second to regain your footing before letting go. Standing back and smiling at you awkwardly as you rearranged your dress and tried to smooth it out, ignoring his seed as it rolled leisurely down your thigh.

You straightened yourself and met his eyes, smiling. He stared at you for a second, eyes darting away quickly as his cheeks heated once more.

“Ah…” he started, as he had earlier. Hand coming up to scratch at his beard as he searched for how to continue.

You saved him from his suffering, taking another step towards him and taking his hand in yours. You kissed it softly, making him blush before leading him back to the crate he had been previously sitting on.

He looked to you confused as you let go of his hand and pressed yours down on his shoulders, encouraging him to sit. He complied, dipping down quickly and resting his hands by his sides.

“You’re filthy.” You whispered as you reached for the cloth. Leaving your statement ambiguous as to whether it was fact or innuendo. 

“So are you.” Arthur quipped in response, leaving no room for you to misinterpret him. You smiled coyly as you dipped the rag in the water once again. Wringing it out and using it to wipe over his waning erection.

He hissed as you touched it, fidgeting as you stimulated his oversensitive tip. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” You said softly, not meeting his eyes as you let a rare tender moment settle between the both of you.

Arthur nodded in agreement.

“Me too.” He whispered, unsure if you had seen his movement. “I… wasn’t sure I would be. For a while there…” he admitted quietly, looking down at you with a forlorn expression. 

You hummed in response, not really trusting your voice to answer as you worked diligently on completing the task you were actually assigned to and washing his body.

“If I hadn’t…” he paused, unsure how to continue. “I certainly would have had my regrets.” He said quietly. Not elaborating.

You looked up at him, his eyes telling you all you needed to know. You smiled to yourself, looking back down as you replied. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this fic. Please let me know if you did! Comments keep me motivated! ❤


End file.
